Miracles Happen
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: haven't edited the cover photo -w- Do you believe in miracles? Well...then you're the same as Kariya here. But what if you're the object towards this 'miracle? And your surroundings don't believe it? Warning: Shounen-ai.


**Miracles Happen**

**Starring: Kariya Masaki**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort / Romance**

**Rated: T (to make sure)**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, MasaHika, slight KyouTen. There might be OOC-ness. And FYI, I changed the title three times already…but I'm still not sure about this one…**

**-Mind to RnR?-**

* * *

**Kariya's POV**

I opened my eyes and noticed the sunlight. Morning came in earlier than I thought…

I grunted, trying to open my sleepy eyes…and was about to ask why my alarm didn't ring.

And that's the moment I realized; I'm not at home.

I'm in the hospital- yes, it's certainly a hospital. I'm wearing a patient's clothing and sitting on a hospital bed. Plus the fact that I can smell the medicine, I'm starting to be even more convinced that this is not a dream…

Suddenly, something comes across my mind- I better get out of this room before I'm getting bored to death.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kariya managed to ran through the halls swiftly; without getting any unwanted attention from the nurses or doctors. And where is he going…?

Well, it would be a lie if he said that Taiyou's room wouldn't be it.

A few moments later, he knocked on the door and Taiyou replied, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Kariya," he answered.

…

There was no response, only to mention a lock on the door; much to Kariya's surprise.

"T-Taiyou! What's wrong? Let me in!" Kariya insisted. Strangely, the orange-haired replied, "NO! What do you want from me?"

"What's wrong with this guy? It's not like I'm a ghost or something," Kariya thought.

"Just the usual stuff, let me in!"

"No! Get out of here!" Taiyou yelled to which Kariya sighed.

"Fine, just tell me how to get out of this hospital without getting any attention!" said Kariya who was almost high-tempered.

Unexpectedly, Taiyou explained in a very clear way that the only way to get out of that hospital…is through the window in your room.

* * *

**Kariya's POV**

And here I am now, outside the hospital gates; maybe I should thank Taiyou the next time I see him.

But still, it's strange…

Yes, people stare at me because I'm wearing a hospital outfit…but they're busy with what they're doing so they don't really care.

But I'm not talking about that- I was talking about Taiyou's reaction earlier…

Other than that, you might be wondering about the reason I became a patient in that hospital.

Actually, I'm suffering some sort of illness- and it's a bad one…leukemia.

It only discovered nowadays, when my friends and I were participating in the Holy Road tournament. Due to my health condition, it was all just memories. Once again, JUST memories.

I would never be able to play soccer again; or at least that's what the doctors told me. My friends visited me every day; especially the first-years and captain (even Tsurugi! Though I'm sure that Tenma dragged him along while he was visiting his brother). The last one to visit me was my best friend; Kageyama Hikaru. Today's the final day of the final exams so I'm pretty certain that they were supposed to study hard yesterday; plus the fact that the final subject was…chemistry.

I don't know whether Hikaru's good at chemistry or anything but…he wasted his study time just to visit me yesterday. The minute he entered the hospital room, I was literally- shocked. I wasn't expecting anyone to visit me that day. The warm smile when he entered the room; the sad tears that dropped on my shoulder; and the friendly hug he gave me right before he left the room in sadness and pain…I remember it all.

And again, Hikaru's actions yesterday also confused me. What's wrong with these people…?

…

After walking for blocks, I come to pass captain's house. Should I go there…?

Well, why not? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind a visitor in this Saturday morning.

I walk slowly to the front door and notice that the whole team are in the living room; as I see from the window. Luckily they don't close it so I can hear what they're saying.

But forget what they're saying anyway…the reason why I'm so psyched to hear the conversation is…

My friends are…crying…

Well, some of them are. Tenma is crying with Tsurugi hugging him to calm him down- honestly I think both of them have some romance issues. Oh wait, Tsurugi is also hugging a crying Shinsuke. Sorano and Yamana-san do too, and Seto-san only has a hard time to calm them down. I shoot a glance at the seniors and I don't get anything else other than their sad faces…even Hamano-senpai!

Wait, sorry…that was wrong…Kirino-senpai…IS CRYING?

Excuse me, but as far as I know…Kirino-senpai is a TOUGH guy even for looking EXTREMELY girly! No-one could make him cry (nor could calm him down but Shindou-captain himself)! Not even me; who have put tons of pranks on that guy! And from all those pranks he hasn't even shed a tear…ever! The worst part was when he got angry- no, he was furious! There's no way on earth that-

Okay, forget about senpai…if I split out even just a word, they'll notice me for sure.

But there's another thing that surprises me most…the worst part…

My best friend…HIKARU IS CRYING!

…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE, SERIOUSLY?

"I know you're all sad with the news from the hospital earlier…" captain said while hugging Kirino-senpai. Wait…what's wrong with the hospital…?

"B-but…I can't b-believe…he's…gone th-that fast…" Tenma sobbed to which the seniors nodded. 'Gone'? Who's gone?

"None of us do, Tenma…none of us do…" Hikaru said while still crying with Amagi-senpai patting his shoulder.

"Guys…stop crying. You make me want to cry, too," Hayami-senpai muttered which is audible enough from the window…and probably to Hamano-senpai can hear.

"Hayami; if you cry, I will cry, too," he said. Whoa…I never see them like this before. Even Kurama-senpai looks pretty depressed today…unlike the usual behavior when he's irritated or fired up.

"I think it's better when he put a prank me…rather than he's gone like this…" Kirino-senpai said. Huh? Don't tell me…

"Yeah," captain sighed. "Kariya will be dearly missed."

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT?

I'M NOT DEAD, YOU GUYS! I'M NOT DEAD!

IT'S TRUE THAT I'M SUFFERING A DEADLY DEASEASE…BUT ONCE AGAIN, I'M NOT-

I take a deep breath and sit on the grass.

So that's what this was all about? They think I was dead?

No…no, it couldn't be! I'm pretty much healthy enough to breath for at least!

Honestly…don't tell me the hospital tell them that I'm dead. Then…if that's so…could it be that Hikaru's actions yesterday were…

No, there's no way that they predicted my death. Even if they do…what makes them so sure about it? If God didn't, then I won't be dead. There'll be miracles…I'm certain of it.

Now…should I tell them about it? Of course! Wait…no, I can't. But of course I should, they're my friends! Hold it, it wouldn't be funny to see a ghost- I mean a human that they think was dead; walking around the streets in a patient's outfit to captain's house. That doesn't sound very epic…

Maybe I should wait until night…yes, waiting. That's the best idea so far…

* * *

**Normal POV**

It's already 10.00 PM. The Raimon team members were having a sleepover at captain's house.

Yes, including Kariya Masaki himself…though he was not invited in the first place.

He crept slowly through the halls and managed to find Hikaru's room, and he went in there.

On the other hand, Hikaru was sleeping; peacefully. It's like he's an angel (or at least that's what Kariya thought- remembering how himself used to sleep).

Nothing can make wake him up…from the looks of it.

"Hikaru, are you awake?" Kariya whispered while shaking the purple-haired.

"Um…" Hikaru was still busy in his dreamland.

"This guy sure is having a good night sleep…" Kariya thought. He then decided to wake Hikaru again.

"Hikaru…wake up!"

"Um…just a minute, Kariya…" Hikaru mumbled.

"_W-what?"_

Hikaru must've been dreaming about what's happening last month, when they were supposed to meet near the riverbank and Hikaru was asleep. So Kariya had to barge into his bedroom and woke him up.

"Hikaru…stop dreaming, you must wake up NOW!" Kariya whispered but in yelling tone.

Hikaru was probably chasing clouds of candies in his dream that he didn't hear anything! And Kariya finally skipped to his always-succeed-on-Hikaru weapon.

"Hikaru, wake up…_please_…"

And thanks to the magic word, the Extend Zone striker finally opened his eyes. But his reaction may not please Kariya so much…

"Eh…? …EHHHH? WHO ARE YOU?" Hikaru yelled; not much to Kariya's surprise since he would too if a 'dead person' suddenly visited him under the moon light.

"Hikaru, calm down! It's me, Kariya!" Kariya insisted.

Hikaru shook his head. "No, it couldn't be…Kariya is dead!"

"No, Hikaru. I'm alive…" Kariya told him in a soft tone because he didn't want to wake up the others.

"No, he's dead! Who are you? A ghost?"

Kariya sighed…this whole 'dead' stuff really gotten into his friends…are they really hoping that Kariya is dead?

"Look Hikaru, I'm not dead! That's what the hospital told you! That's what _you _think! You haven't even seen for yourself if I was dead! Why, Hikaru? You're mainly the type to do anything with proof…this is so not like you!" Kariya scolded.

Hikaru's eyes widened, he then dared himself to hold his best friend's face. It _is _real; he can _feel _it.

"Kariya…? You're really alive…? But…how? I don't get it," Hikaru tried to hold his tears; he's way too happy to know that his best friend is actually alive.

"I'm alive this whole time…not sure what makes the hospital told you so, but…well, here I am now," Kariya patted his best friend's shoulder.

"Am I dreaming…?" Hikaru wiped away his tears to which Kariya chuckled.

"Not at all…it's 100% real…" Kariya rubbed Hikaru's hair…which was soft as always as he remembered.

"Kariya…" Hikaru was still unsure about all of this.

"Um…do you think I should tell the rest about this?" Kariya asked while looking at the ground; he thought it would be better if he asked for opinions from Hikaru instead.

"Of course they should! You don't know how much we were worried about you…even Kirino-senpai!" Hikaru told his best friend and then covering his mouth with his hand; fearing that his voice was too loud for the rest could hear.

"But…I afraid that they would…tch…" Kariya tighten his fists…remembering how Taiyou and Hikaru reacted earlier. He didn't want that to happen again…it was too much pressure.

"They won't…I would back you up, don't worry…" and there's Hikaru's support to his beloved…best friend. Kariya sighed, "Fine…"

Hikaru only giggled and tried to pull his blanket so he could go back to his dreamland; drinking from the chocolate fountain.

"Um, Hikaru?" "Yeah?"

"This might sound awkward and all, but…

.

.

.

Can I sleep with you?"

Hikaru blinked for five seconds and then answered, "Sure…"

He turned back facing the walls and crouch in; giving Kariya more space to sleep. Kariya himself had no choice since he already asked for it…so he also snuggled in Hikaru's blanket…

.

.

.

Somehow…

* * *

**Kariya's POV**

Have you ever awakened in the middle of the night?

Yep, that's what I'm doing now…

I can't sleep; at least not with that silent snore that was like my alarm of awakening. I must find a way to get some sleep! Telling him not to snore is useless…he's sleeping so peacefully…I won't bother him only for that natural reason.

But if I don't get enough sleep…I'll look like a real dead person tomorrow…ah well…

"Hikaru?"

"Um?" He responded!

"Did you fall asleep?" I asked.

"…no…I can't sleep, actually."

'Can't sleep'? I wonder…

"Why?" I think I've never been this concern before...well, he's my best friend so it's okay to be concerned…right?

"Um…it's nothing. I guess I'll try to sleep now…" he said and turned his back against me.

"Okay…." I sweatdropped.

Was it really that easy? I'm not sure if I could sleep well tonight, but…well, it's worth a try.

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

Right, I'm trying to sleep. I don't want Kariya to worry about me and- honestly, why would he?

I shook my head because I'm starting to think about weird stuff.

The truth is; I can't sleep…wanna know why?

First of all; Kariya is alive! And I'm so happy that I can't get back to eating candy cane sticks like in my dream! Second; he's right next to me…sleeping! Don't you feel like something when you're doing it with your best friend sometimes?

Honestly, I sometimes think about Kariya…in a different way. I kinda like him…in more way than just best friends.

Admire him? Yes I do, for his defense skills…but it's more than that.

Have a crush on him? No…more like…

"I lo-"

"Hikaru, are you dreaming?" Kariya asked me. I didn't realize I was saying that out loud!

"N-no…don't mind…" I replied softly while still having my back against him.

I sighed; wondering if I can really sleep well tonight…

It's really bothering me…

And when the thought came to my mind…that's what really happened…

"K-Kariya?" He suddenly…snuggled me…

He must be dreaming about something…or so I thought….

"Hikaru…" he called out…but his eyes were still closed.

"I'm not dead…you _do _believe me, right…?"

…

I giggled softly and answered the only answer that came to my mind.

"Yes, Kariya…I believe you…"

* * *

**Normal POV**

The next day…

*RING*

"Hello? Amemiya Taiyou, here."

"_Amemiya, it's me…Shindou."_

"Yo, Shindou! How are you doing? Hey, listen…I just had a weird experience yesterday and-"

"_Whoa whoa…calm down. Was it about Kariya?"_

Amemiya blinked twice.

"Whoa, you know about it?"

"_Sort of…actually, he's really alive."_

This time, Amemiya blinked three times.

"Err…you're kidding right…there's no way on earth that…whoa! Fuyuka-san!" Taiyou yelled.

"Get back to your room, Taiyou," Fuyuka glared. "Yes? This is Inazuma Hospital, how can we help you?"

"_Fuyuka-san! Great timing…we were just wondering about something…"_

"Shindou-kun! What's wrong…?"

…

Suddenly, the phone she held fell to the ground.

"Kariya-kun…is alive…?"

"See, Fuyuka-san? You were just as surprised as I am!" Taiyou pouted…and he was still there the whole time!

"Taiyou! Get back to your room!" Fuyuka yelled to which Taiyou only shrugged and left.

Fuyuka then picked up the phone again, "Right, sorry Shindou-kun. But, how did you know that information?"

"_Apparently, Kariya is here…right now. Would you like to talk to him or-?"_

"No thanks, but please bring him back here for a while."

* * *

"So he's really alive?" Fuyuka asked to the doctor. Kariya was there; accompanied by Shindou, Kirino, and Hikaru.

"He's not just alive, even his leukemia has gone," said the doctor.

One of the soccer players gasped of happiness, one sighed in relief, one just smiled, while the other one…jawdropped.

"Seriously?" Kariya asked; still can't believe the doctor's statement.

"It really is a miracle," Fuyuka stated.

"_Yokatta ne_, Kariya!" Shindou said.

"Okay young man, you gotta work harder now that the final match is coming up!" Kirino told him.

"Senpai…were you hanging out with Seto-san much that you become like that…? Kariya asked innocently.

"Kariya!" Kirino yelled to which the rest of them laughed.

"At least it's great to know that you can play soccer again, Kariya," Hikaru said while tears almost flowed out of his eyes instantly.

"Me too. But Hikaru, can I ask you for a favor?" Kariya asked.

"S-sure…what is it?"

…

"Can you call me Masaki from now on…?"

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: I love cliffhangers :D #shot# so this is my first English one-shot, what do you think? (Not really the first one since I wrote a story about Aoyama and Ichino for my English project…yet I haven't uploaded it)**

**If there are any typos or anything, I'm really sorry since I don't know what's wrong with my hands these days =w= It's really into typos!**

**Anyway, mind to leave a review? –sorry I don't accept guest reviews**


End file.
